The Reason
by kori hime
Summary: Oneshot, song fic. ShinichiRan. Song is The Reason by Hoobastank. Not much more to say except read and review. First Detective Conan but I've written many other fanfics.


The Reason   
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything Detective Conan let alone the characters in it.  
  
**_IMPORANT NOTE, PLEASE READ  
_**Glor: (ahem) I apologize in advanced for this fanfic... This is what happens when I get bored and no one writes any of the fanfics I wanna read... What I wanna see you ask so you can stop my crappy Detective Conan fanfics before I post them? I wanna read Shinichi/Ran fics but I read all the ones on If there any archives anyone recommends, please contact me through a review or go to my profile and get my e-mail address to e-mail me. Thank You.  
  
  
  
Rain poured down, as if the sky was crying. Conan ran into the Mouri detective agency, soaked to the bone. He shivered a bit until Ran noticed him.  
  
"Conan-kun! You're drenched!" Ran cried as she ran to get some towels and wrapped them around the shivering boy.  
  
_That was one of the stupidest ideas I've_ _ever had _Shinichi thought as Ran dried him off with the towel, her hands soothing his trembling, _Or maybe not..._ he changed his mind as he lost himself as Ran started to pull off some of his wet clothes.  
  
"H-hey!" Conan stuttered and backed away as he noticed Ran was undressing him.  
  
Ran moved towards Conan, "You can't stay in you're wet clothes, you'll get sick!" Ran said as she managed to pull off his shirt.  
  
_This is so embarrassing..._ he thought as he backed himself into a corner and put his hands up in defense, dropping the mail he had gone outside to get in the first place.  
  
The mail distracted Ran from her mission and she grabbed the manila envelope and examined it quizzically, "There's no return address..." she muttered as Conan silently sneaked away.  
  
"Where do you think you're going, Conan-kun?" Ran asked as she grabbed him by the back of his pants, stopping him in his tracks.  
  
Conan turned around to look at Ran and rubbed the back of his head, laughing nervously, "What do you mean, Ran-neechan?" he asked innocently.  
  
Ran put her hands on her waist, taking an authoritative position, _I hate when she does that..._ Shinichi thought as he tried to get the attention off him, "Who's the envelope from Ran-neechan? Is it from Shinichi-niisan?"  
  
She blinked at the question and opened the envelope, "Maybe... It doesn't have any post marks so maybe Shinichi left it..." Ran answered as she opened it, not noticing the slim silver disk slipping out of the packaging.  
  
Conan dived for the disk and caught it with Ran unaware of his actions as she read the letter that the disk was enclosed in, _That was close..._ Shinichi thought as he stood up with the disk and watched the expression on Ran's face.  
  
_Dear Ran,  
  
Gomen nasai, but I have to go to America. I don't know for how long, may be days, it maybe years. I know it's been over a year and it's not fair to you make you wait any longer. But please wait for me. Eh... There's a compact disk enclosed in this letter, I saw the lyrics and it reminds me the situation were in... And don't worry; someone else listened to the song since you say I'm completely tone-death.  
  
Yours, Shinichi  
_  
Tears fell silently down Ran's face as she looked around frantically for the disk and Conan held it up to her silently as he watched her tears, painfully, _Please don't cry, Ran..._  
  
Ran nodded and took the disk and walked over to the CD player in the living room. She opened the disk player, slipped the disk, closed it, and then pressed play. Music began to flow out the speakers and words began to form soon after.  
  
_I'm not a perfect person  
There's many things I wish I didn't do  
But I continue learning  
I never meant to do those things to you  
And so I have to say before I go  
That I just want you to know_  
  
_Hey, this doesn't sound half-bad... But according to everyone I'm tone- death, so this might be horrible. I'm going to kill Haibara,_ he thought silently as he thought back to when this stupid plan was formulated.  
  
_Flashback  
  
"I'm no help to you here, Kudo-kun,"  
  
"What do you mean? You're making the antidote, how are you no help to me?"  
  
The eight year old girl sighed, "There are not enough resources here for me to make the antidote and if I were to get them, we'd be found out by 'them'"  
  
"So, you're giving up?" Conan asked angrily.  
  
Ai shook her head, "No, but for me to make the antidote I need more accessible resources..."  
  
"And where can you get the more 'accessible' resources?"  
  
"America,"  
  
"America?"  
  
She nodded, "And I need you to come as well,"  
  
"I can't... I can't leave Ran all alone,"  
  
Ai looked bitter for fleeting moment and then she got an idea that would catch the detective's interest, "You can find a 'romantic' way to tell her... Through a song, perhaps?" she coaxed.  
  
"And what song do you have in mind?"  
  
Ai went through some papers and handed him the lyrics, "Here, read,"  
  
Conan read them quickly and a sad smile appeared on his face.  
  
Flashback End  
_  
_I've found a reason for me  
To change who I used to be  
A reason to start over new  
And the reason is you_  
  
"Shin...ichi..." Ran whispered as she slipped down to her knees and Conan suppressed the urge to wrap his arms around her, to tell her everything. That he really is Shinichi Kudo and that he's been lying all this time to keep her safe from danger and an early death.  
  
_I'm sorry that I hurt you  
It's something I must live with everyday  
And all the pain I put you through  
I wish that I could take it all away  
And be the one who catches all your tears  
That's why I need you to hear_  
  
Conan reaches to brush away her tears but stops, _I'm sorry, Ran..._ he thought sadly as he backed away from her as she cried on the floor.  
  
"Shinichi... Don't leave..." she whispered as the song continued.  
  
_I've found a reason for me  
To change who I used to be  
A reason to start over new  
And the reason is You  
And the reason is You  
And the reason is You  
And the reason is You_  
  
He stood still, terrified,_ Does she know...?_ he thought as he turned around to look at Ran but she was still crying and muttering as she sobbed.  
  
Watching her sent a pang of guilt to his heart. One tear escaped from his eye but wiped it away quickly, _I've caused her so much pain..._  
  
_I'm not a perfect person  
I never meant to do those things to you  
And so I have to say before I go  
That I just want you to know  
I've found a reason for me  
To change who I used to be  
A reason to start over new  
And the reason is you_  
  
"I'm so sorry, Ran... I'm going to change, so I can be the man you deserve..." Conan whispered, unheard by Ran whose sobs began to subside.  
  
_I've found a reason to show  
A side of me you didn't know  
A reason for all that I do  
And the reason is you_  
  
He slipped into the room he shared with Kogoro to change out of his wet clothes, leaving Ran alone in the living room. When he returned, Ran's sobs were gone and she had fallen asleep on the floor. Conan picked up a blanket from the couch and laid it across her sleeping form.  
  
"I promise I'll be back, Ran"

  
  
Glor: This is supposed to be a one-shot song fic but if anyone wants a sequal I'd be happy to write one... Or I can leave at this, whichever. Please Review!


End file.
